


Kurt's secret

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [108]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt has a secret, and it involves one of his new students
Series: Glee Drabbles [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 1





	Kurt's secret

** Kurt and Roderick **

“Rachel,” Kurt said, pulling her aside. “Who is this guy?”

“His name is Roderick,” Rachel explained. “He’s that singing voice we’ve been hearing. I’ve asked him to audition.”

“Ahhh,” Kurt replied. He was screwed. See, he’d lied to himself for years. When he told David he wasn’t into chubby guys. Kurt had developed a serious kink for guys who made him feel small. Roderick really fit the bill. This would be hard to be a mentor when all he wanted to do is get hard around the new kid. Thankfully he was a senior, but still Kurt felt skeeved out.

END


End file.
